Spirited away
by Awsomeangel
Summary: "Spirited away" two words that have absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with each other, but put together, can mean many things. The most well known, of course, is to be Taken by a faerie... (mentions of Rin x Len near the end)


***Sigh* All my other stories are on haitus...**

A teal haired girl of six or seven sat by a rocky stream, white skirt spread in a small circle around her, her legs hanging in the crystal waters. A small puff of air escaped her rose colored lips as the girl leaned back on the grassy bank. "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon…" She looked down at her feet, or more accurately, the small multicolored fish swimming around her toes. Giggling, the small tealette swung her legs with half closed forest colored eyes, small droplets of water splashing up and breaking into millions of tiny pieces. Being midsummer, it was hot, but the air was clear, disrupted by a small breeze every now and then. The picture was one of perfect tranquility, small animals darting around in the bushes and trees around the clearing and sweet songs of many different birds blurred together in a multi-colored symphony. The girl looked down once more, but this time to stare at her toes, rested in a bed of small pebbles and stones. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Glimmering in the afternoon light, was a black rock dusted with golden speckles that was roughly the size of her fist. It seemed to draw her toward it, and on a sudden whim, she reached into the water and closed her small hand over the sparkling stone. Once out of the water, it was much less perfect being roughly shaped with small flaws in the exterior. Nevertheless, the color was still an uncanny shade of black and golden and it still shone, almost as if it was glowing. The girl pocketed the rock when she heard a loud voice calling her name. She jumped up, running as fast as she could to the voice, not wanting her secret place to be found by her parents.

* * *

"Miku, you know the forest is very dangerous and you might get caught." A slender

Woman with hair of spun gold sat in front of the tealette. "I know, but mommy, look!

Isn't it pretty?" The girl took out her rock, showing it to her mother. The blonde

Sighed, patting the small girls head. "Miku, daddy and I are sorry for keeping you

here by the forest with no friends, and It's wonderful

that you have such a vivid imagination, but sweetie, we are very busy, so can you

keep to yourself about imaginary friends and such?" The girl frowned, slowly

drawing back her cupped hands. _But, mommy, the rock's right here? Why can't you_

_see it?_

* * *

Bright sunlight shone through pure white curtains and fell in a pattern across a pink bed. The small tealette occupying the bed rolled over and sat up, wondering why she was so excited. It was as if it was Christmas morning, but she knew it wasn't because it was summer. _Today… I'm going back to the creek and bringing back mommy a real rock! _Her eyes widened at the thought as she climbed out of bed, excited. Donning a white dress similar to the one she had worn the previous day, she ran out of her room and out the door. She didn't bother saying anything, as she knew her mommy and daddy were already away at work. Her skirt and long puffy sleeves billowed out in the wind, making it hard for her to run, but she ran nonetheless. Her eyes sparkled with barely contained excitement and her black and gold rock was clutched tightly in her hand. Suddenly, she skidded to a stop. Standing in front of her, was a boy just a bit older than her, looking to be nine or ten. He had silky raven hair with strands falling over his cat-like golden eyes and pale skin the color barely half a shade darker than freshly fallen snow. Around his diamond shaped eyes were curious scroll-like markings, almost as if they were tattoos that curved from just below his cheekbones to just above the bridge of his nose. The symbols were elegantly wild, strangely beautiful, and were inky black against his pale, almost bloodless skin. His ears, when examined closely, came to a delicate tip at the top. They stood in silence for a while, the girl just curious and the boy suspicious, almost as if he was sizing her up. His gaze traveled to her fist, and he spoke, breaking the silence. "That's my rock." The girl opened her fist to reveal the black and speckled rock she was holding. "But I found it!" The boy took a step closer. "Don't you know it's not good to anger a faerie?" The small tealette gazed calmly at him. "Mommy says that faeries aren't real, but Grandma says that if I wander into the forest, they will kill me and take me away." The words flowing from her lips were shocking for a six year old, but she said them with surprising calmness. The boy looked at the rock in her hand. "I won't kill you. And I'll let you keep the rock." The boy looked up at the girl's face, noticing how her features broke into a bright beam. "But, for a price." The girls face fell. "But, I don't have anything to give you…" The boy shook his head, his dark hair flying. "No… but you have to visit me every day at sunrise and sundown. I'm lonely." The girl thought for a minute. _Mommy and Daddy might catch me, and Grandma says it's not good to promise a stranger something, but… _The tealette finally seemed to come to a decision, solemnly holding out her free hand. "Okay!" As soon as the word left her lips, the air vibrated and the forest fell silent. Not even the bubbling of the brook could be heard. "Then a CONTRACT is made." The boy's voice was the same, but it seemed older, darker and more dangerous. Then, the boy smiled as if nothing had happened and took her hand. "I'm Rei. What's your name?"

* * *

A teal haired girl of thirteen sat by a rocky stream, white skirt spread in a small circle around her, her legs hanging in the crystal waters. A small puff of air escaped her rose colored lips as the girl leaned back on the grassy bank. "Mom and Dad will be back soon…" She looked down at her feet, or more accurately, the small multicolored fish swimming around her toes. Giggling, the petite tealette swung her legs with half closed forest colored eyes, small droplets of water splashing up and breaking into millions of tiny pieces. Being a midsummer night, it was warm, but the air was clear, disrupted by a small breeze every now and then. The picture was one of perfect tranquility, small animals darting around in the bushes and trees around the clearing and sweet songs of many different birds blurred together in a multi-colored symphony. The girl looked down once more, but this time to stare at her toes, rested in a bed of small pebbles and stones. Suddenly, a dark haired boy stepped from behind a tree, walking to sit behind the girl. "You came…" This had become almost a ritual for her. In the morning, she would dress and sneak out before her parents leave and they would play until sunrise. Then, she would run back to the house and pretend to be asleep. Then, she would wait until sundown. At sundown, she would run to meet the faerie and they would play until midnight. Strangely, she didn't feel tired at all. Perhaps it was because of the rock she now kept by her bed, or maybe it was because of the strange melodies Rei would play her on his flute every day before she left to go home. Either way, her parents didn't suspect anything, and she now lived for the time where she met the faerie boy. He was her only friend, her only companion, and they told each other everything. Or, at least, she told him everything. "Of course I came! I said I would come, right?" The raven haired fae silently regarded the teal-haired child in front of him. When they had first met, she had been but a small child of six. Now, she was thirteen, and had changed greatly. Short braids had turned to long flowing pigtails of silken teal, a child's body had begun to take on small curves, chubby formed changed to slender, rose lips turned fuller and cute, adorable had turned to sweet, beautiful. Of course, he had changed too, but he doubted she noticed. She would always see him as the dark Faerie child he had been when they had first met. There were only two things about her that had not changed. Her deep forest eyes were still just as deep, just as lush, and just as childishly innocent as they had been seven years ago. And her voice was still the voice of an angel. "So, what should we do today? Are you going to keep teaching me to play the flute?" Rei smiled. The contract they had made… there was more to it than she knows about… but, she didn't have to find out… not now.

* * *

"Miku, we're going on a trip! Won't that be wonderful?" The addressed tealette blinked almost lazily at her exited mother, busy devouring a giant bowl of chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream on top. "Where are we going?" Her mother's face broke into a smile. "We're going to your grandma's place! Do you still remember her? We'll be away for a week, then, if you like it, we can stay there!" Miku slowly put down her bowl. _Away… for a week… staying…_

* * *

Miku raced across the field, heart pounding. The forest she was so desperate to escape to came into view and the branches seemed to beckon her forward. "Rei!" She called out for the faerie, but was met with silence. "Please come out! I… I have to tell you something important!" After a few minutes of searching, the girl finally gave up, slowly walking back to the path where she came. A dark faerie with dark hair and golden eyes ducked behind a rather large tree, frowning. _We made a contract. Bad, Miku..._

* * *

"Come on! We're going already!" Lily, Miku's mother, dragged her only daughter into the car. Miku stared at the slowly retracting forest and noticed a certain faerie with entrancing golden eyes staring at her with a stormy expression. Their eyes met and she flinched. The honey eyes speckled with golden that were usually so filled with warmth were dark, intimidating. They spoke of terrors she would never know or dream of even after he and the forest were out of view, she couldn't get the image of his brooding eyes out of her head.

* * *

"Miku…" A teal haired girl of sixteen looked up at her mother from the book she had been reading. She was sitting on her bed, in her room. "Yes?" Her mother fidgeted, almost as if she was nervous. "You know that house we used to live in?" Miku was hit by sudden pang of fear. _Why am I so afraid? _"Yes?" Her voice was cautious, guarded. "The house… it's going to be mowed down if we don't claim it, so we're going there, today. Of course, it will only be a day trip. We won't be living there, just getting our stuff we left behind and making sure it's not destroyed." Not waiting to hear her daughter's reply, the blonde left, leaving Miku wracked with a strange fear she couldn't explain.

* * *

Miku stood in front of the house she used to call her own, feelings of fear, happiness, sadness, nostalgia and longing flowing through her body and washing over her in waves. _I…. I have to go to the forest. _In an instant, the tealette was off running toward the forest, unknowingly following a path she had followed for seven years. All she could feel was the steady buzzing in her ears and her frantic panting and the cold air that swept over her burning hot face. Finally, she arrived at a spot she found strangely familiar and she stopped to try to catch her rapid breath. Slowly, she straightened from her hands on knees position and looked around. It was a small, green clearing with a crystal clear creek running through the place. The area was surrounded by large trees and small animals darted from bush to bush. Suddenly, someone stepped out from behind a tree. It was a strange, snow colored boy with dark, swirling tattoos around his eyes. He had dark hair with a few strands falling into his golden-honey eyes that were framed by thick, long dark lashes. "Miku blinked and her heart skipped a beat. "Who are you?" The boy's full, sensuous lips tilted into a taunting smirk as he replied. "I'm hurt, Miku. After everything, all the time we spent together, and you don't even remember me? Tch. That's mean. Especially since you broke you promise too…" Miku's eyes widened as the boys mocking words unlocked something within her, something she had been hiding from, running from, desperate not to remember. Seven years' worth of memories flooded into her and it was all she could do not to fall to her knees. Slowly, she looked up at the boy. Gone was the smiling, daring boy from her memories. He had been replaced by a dark, menacing faerie whose aura was that of someone who would do anything at all to get what they want. And anything at all he would do. He slowly reached towards her, and….

* * *

Rin yawned as she strode into the forested area, soon to be turned into the land for

new houses. Honestly, she didn't know why she was even here, but there was

somewhere she needed to be. _Faerie's creek. _A creek named after the magical

creatures of myth they called faeries. A creek named because of a teal haired girl of sixteen,

stolen away without a trace so many years ago… Finally, the blonde arrived at a small clearing, and

inside, was a creek. With crystal waters and a rocky bottom you could see clearly, it

was something out of a fairy tale. So entranced by the creek, the girl didn't notice the

strange golden shadow behind a tree. The shadow smirked before disappearing,

leaving a single word ringing through the air. _Interesting…_


End file.
